oi!
by prkjmins
Summary: sewoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, merasakan perhatian dari dongho yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. / "awas kamu berani jalan sendirian di gang sepi lagi, ya. kalau ketahuan, aku jewer telingamu." [ PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 fic . kang dongho x jung sewoon x kim jaehwan ]


" _Halo?"_

"Kamu dimana?"

" _Aku udah sampe, cuma parkir di depan Indomei."_

"Kok disana?"

" _Lupa bawa helm, jadi lewat jalan dalem, hehehe…"_

Sewoon menghela napas, dia kemudian mengenakan jaket biru dongker milik kekasihnya yang dipinjamnya tadi pagi.

"Berarti aku jalan nih kesana?"

" _Mau nggak mau. Bentar aku jalan ke sekolah dulu—"_

"Nggak usah, jagain aja motor kamu. Donghyun pernah tuh motornya dimaling di sana pas lagi jemput Kak Youngmin."

" _Oh, ya udah deh. Kamu hati-hati, ya. Maaf, lho."_

"Iya."

" _See you soon."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OI!; _storyline_ by prkjmins 2017**

 **Kang Dongho x Jung Sewoon x Kim Jaehwan**

 **[ WARNING: lil'bit ooc; genderswitch!sewoon; bahasa semi non-baku; terdapat bahasa kasar & perilaku yang kurang baik (dimohon kebijaksanaannya); etc. ]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Sewoon itu bukanlah tipe cewek _alay_ , yang kemana-mana pengen minta ditemani sama pacarnya, atau cewek sok tegar, yang ngomongnya bisa sendiri tapi nyatanya minta bantuan sama orang lain. Sewoon adalah cewek pemberani, bahkan dia dikenal sebagai cewek paling nggak _jaim_ di sekolah. (Pemberani disini bukan dalam artian jelek, catat.)

Contohnya adalah sekarang. Jam delapan malam, tanpa perasaan takut sama sekali, Jung Sewoon berjalan sendirian di gang sepi. Bayangkan, butuh nyali berapa banyak bagi para perempuan untuk melakukan hal tersebut? Padahal tadi pacarnya sempat menawarkan diri untuk pergi menjemputnya dari sekolah lalu menemaninya, tapi dia malah menolak.

Jalanan di gang ini lumayan panjang, Sewoon sudah berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit namun belum menemukan jalan keluar dari gang sepi ini. Di saat kakinya berbelok ke kanan, matanya langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan sekelompok anak SMA _—_ yang masih berseragam _—_ tengah duduk sambil menikmati batang rokok. Yang namanya Sewoon tentu saja terkejut, dari sekian banyak berita anak SMA berperilaku nakal di televisi, baru pertama kali ini dia melihatnya secara langsung.

Dan bodohnya Sewoon. Bukannya mencari jalan lain, malah berjalan mendekati sekelompok anak tadi.

"Halo."

Anak-anak itu menoleh.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya salah satu cowok yang duduk di tengah dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Sewoon menunjuk rokok yang berada di sela jari mereka.

"Kalian kok ngerokok?"

"Suka-suka, dong. Ngatur lu?"

Sewoon geleng-geleng kepala polos, nggak tahu kalau sekelompok anak tadi mulai terganggu atas kehadirannya.

"Ngerokok nggak baik buat paru-paru, nanti kalian bisa kena asma."

Salah satu anak yang merupakan satu-satunya cewek dalam kelompoknya kemudian menyodorkan bungkus rokok yang masih terisi banyak rokok di dalamnya kepada Sewoon. Cewek bermarga Jung itu pun bingung.

"Ambil aja, nggak usah pake alibi nasehatin kita segala," katanya sambil menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Sewoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendorong halus tangan cewek di depannya.

Sebenarnya Sewoon nggak ada niatan sama sekali buat mengganggu mereka, apalagi bikin mereka marah. Sewoon hanya ingin mereka berhenti menghisap rokok yang jelas nggak baik buat mereka, dan itulah yang membuat mereka marah.

"Hajar, gengs?"

"Jangan, Ji! Jangan dihajar."

"Terus?"

"Kan lumayan tuh dia, mending buat kita-kita. Ya gak, Guk?"

Cowok berambut cokelat kehitaman di pojok mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum miring kala matanya melihat Sewoon. Sedetik kemudian, dua orang cowok beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mendekati Sewoon. Sekali lagi, bukannya melarikan diri, Jung Sewoon malah diam. Mungkin sebaiknya manusia perlu otak yang tidak sepenuhnya polos, karena jika terlalu polos, akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Jaketnya bagus, deh. Boleh pinjem, nggak?"

"Jangan, ini punya Jaehwan. Mau aku kembaliin habis ini."

"Jaehwan? Siapa tuh?"

"Pacar aku."

Kedua cowok tadi diam sejenak sembari menatap satu sama lain.

"Udah punya pacar, nih. Gue nggak tertarik sama yang udah dipegang cowok _—_ "

"Woi, bisa munduran dikit, nggak? Itu cewek orang bukan cewek lu."

Mendengar suara maskulin dari arah kiri, sekelompok anak nakal itu _—_ beserta Sewoon _—_ refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Sudah berdiri Kang Dongho dengan rambut super berantakan dan seragamnya yang sudah tidak lagi rapi. Wajahnya yang memang sudah garang sekarang tampak lebih menyeramkan, alisnya semi bertaut selagi keningnya berkerut menatap bajingan-bajingan di depannya.

"Oh, ini nih yang namanya Jaehwan? Tangguh juga."

"Beh, tangguhan juga gue, Nyeon. Di ranjang tapi."

Sekelompok anak-anak tadi kemudian tertawa lepas, tapi berhenti secara serentak kala Dongho melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi seorang dari kawannya. Melihat temannya dipukul, dua anak berjalan ke arah Dongho untuk membalas perbuatannya. Agaknya sia-sia, karena mereka di mata Dongho hanyalah sebuah nyamuk yang hanya sekali tepuk langsung teler.

"Jinyoung, kamu nggak papa? Ih, anjing! Bawa pergi sana pacar kamu, nggak usah mukulin temen-temen gue lagi!" teriak sang cewek, kelihatannya sudah kesal sekali dengan Dongho.

Dongho hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia kemudian menarik tangan Sewoon pergi menjauh dari kelompok anak nakal tadi. Setelah pergi beberapa langkah, Sewoon melepas genggaman Dongho dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Dongho, kamu kenapa mukulin mereka?"

"Terus juga kenapa kamu tega pergi tanpa minta maaf dulu ke mereka? Kasian tadi ceweknya mau nangis liat temennya _—_ ,"

"Sewoon—"

"Aku pikir kamu orang baik _—_ ,"

"Jung Sewoon, dengerin aku." Sewoon hanya mengangguk pelan setelah Dongho berbicara dengan nada yang lebih dalam.

"Tadi coba kalau aku nggak ngikutin kamu, kamu pasti udah diapa-apain sama mereka," ucap Dongho, Sewoon pun kaget. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau anak-anak tadi ternyata mau berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Lagian ngapain juga kamu nasehatin mereka segala?"

"Aku kan cuma nggak mau mereka sakit."

"Orang tua mereka yang jauh lebih sering nasehatin mereka aja nggak didenger sama mereka, apalagi kamu yang bukan siapa-siapanya mereka." Sewoon terdiam, meresapi perkataan Dongho yang memang ada benarnya juga.

Hening menyerang mereka beberapa saat, dengan Sewoon yang menunduk sambil memegang dadanya _—menenangkan diri—_ , dan Dongho yang melihat sekitar bak _bodyguard_ , takut sekelompok anak tadi memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka.

Suatu waktu, Dongho berdeham. Sewoon pun mengangkat kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampak menghadapkan mukanya ke lain arah, namun matanya melihat Sewoon dengan curi-curi pandang. Mungkin Dongho harus bersyukur sekarang, karena Sewoon tidak menyadari telinganya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sewoon."

"Ya?"

"Awas kamu berani jalan sendirian di gang sepi lagi, ya. Kalau ketahuan, aku jewer telingamu," ancam Dongho dengan nada sedikit gugup. Sewoon yang terkekeh pelan, baru kali ini ia mendengar sebuah ancaman dari Dongho yang daripada menakutkan lebih terkesan _—_ lucu?

"Nggak lagi, deh. Janji." Sewoon mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan, meminta Dongho untuk membalasnya. Dengan berat hati, ia pun menautkan kelingkingnya dan cepat-cepat menariknya karena malu.

"Kalau sudah terpaksa lewat gang—" Dongho menelan ludahnya kasar. Astaga, dia benar-benar canggung.

"—hubungi aku dulu. Aku temani."

Sewoon menyunggingkan senyumnya, merasakan perhatian dari Dongho yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya manis, bersamaan dengan sebuah suara yang mengejutkan keduanya.

"EH, BERUANG KOMUK! LU APAIN PACAR GUE!"

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **pojokers:**

 **antara seneng sama sedih pd101s2 udah tamat. seneng karena wannaone kepilih, dan sedih karena udah nggak ada lagi yang harus ditungguin tiap minggu:" by the way, congrats buat dani, jihoonie, dewi, bapakku, ong, big woojin, guanlin, om jisung, minhyun, baejin, sama uri sungwooniee! sempet kecewa karena jonghyun sama muel nggak masuk line-up, but i think its okay, trainee top11 juga nggak ada yang nggak layak debut, semua layak debut, dan jonghyun balik ke nuest meanwhile muel mau solo, jadi yaudah no problem:) tapi kadang suka sedih waktu liat video minhyun nangis di pojokan:"")**

 **p.s : produk lokal masih lanjut kok, konsepnya sudah ada cuma otak lagi kurang bisa diajak kerjasama jadi mohon bersabar ya hehe**

 **p.s.s : kalau yang suka fanfic ini lumayan banyak, kemungkinan bakal aku lanjut. because well, harus kuakui aku suka donghoxsewoon:") ada yang sehati denganku? ada, ada?;)**

 **p.s.s.s : i luv bapak jaehwan, bye.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **[ bonus ]**

"Jaehwan."

"Hm?"

Pakai tutup kepala jaket.

"Dongho tadi nggak ngapa-apain aku. Dia nolongin aku malah."

"Nolongin apa?"

Taruh tas di jok.

"Tadi ada anak nakal yang mau jahat sama aku, terus Dongho nolongin."

Jaehwan menghela napas lalu duduk di motornya tanpa merespon jawaban dari Sewoon, "Udah, lupain. Ayo naik."

Sewoon cuma bisa ngangguk sambil duduk di belakang pacarnya. Jaehwan men- _starter_ motornya dan langsung jalan tanpa aba-aba. Sewoon sudah siap siaga meluk pinggang Jaehwan dari belakang, karena dia hafal cara mengendara Jaehwan yang udah nyamain pembalap Valentino Rossi.

"Jaehwan."

"Hm?"

"Kamu marah, ya?"

"Enggak."

"Terus kenapa?"

Jaehwan mengerem motornya, mereka lagi kena lampu merah.

"Nggak papa, sih. Cemburu aja."

"Ha?"

"Nggak, nggak papa, Sayang."

Jaehwan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kota lalu menghentikannya pada suatu bangunan, bibirnya membuat sebuah lengkungan kecil.

' _Yaela, nggak ada faedahnya juga kali cemburu. Orang Sewoon udah punya gue juga.'_

"Di sana ada kafe, makan malem yuk sama aku?"


End file.
